Talk:Brave Frontier Wiki
Third Icon This is going to be a stupid question, but when you are questing, there are 3 icons at the top of your screen.. the 1st one respresenting Zel, the 2nd Karma points but can someone tell me what the third icon means? Thanks! :) : Number of captured units during your quest. You can view those captured units under the Menu, but it's sort of pointless since they're all hidden :P : User:luxionmk2 : While you cannot see the actual units the color of the picture will show the rarity of the units (red = super rare, rainbow = mega rare), that helps when determining which units you have captured. : Bynarik (talk) 14:16, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Brave Frontier Gameplay Guys I thank you for making this game Stya Anyone knows if there any ways to get the boss at the end of a quest? Also, what lvl do you have to beat to get Stya? Stya can drop on levels 1, 2 or 3; however the chance of her dropping increases significantly the higher you try. Maetrixxx (talk) 02:04, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Metal God What are Metal Gods used for? They're used for levelling up units, they give about 50,000 XP to a unit, so they give a lot of levels to any unit. - Kodachi★Zero 05:04, March 5, 2014 (UTC) How do you enable scroll on mobile devices? Why can't I scroll on the Daily Events on my mobile browsers, is this just me? When I go to the Friday Event, for example, it will not let me scroll right in mobile chrome or safari. Does this have something to do with the table's positioning? Also, I can never beat Level 3 Shadow Oboro 19:10, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :Page formatting issue. There is no way we can fix this. StandNThrow (talk) 16:13, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Crashing Morgan Morgan for me keeps crashing, I'm on level 1 quest 3 in it but I can't even open up the quest menu. Is it just my device or does this game crash a lot? I had this same problem! Any area of Morgan was crashing out of the game and I wrote a support ticket for it. However, I decided to restart my iPhone and the problem went away. Try that. Luxionmk2 (talk) 16:38, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :Should be fixed now. StandNThrow (talk) 16:22, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Elimo I found one of the new characters put into the game. 17:36, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :Added accordingly. StandNThrow (talk) 16:23, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Energy and Levels My "energy" level has not increased in the past 3 levels, what is going on? I'm level 22 with 27 energy is this natural? 04:45, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Energy and Levels That is normal. You'll get +1 Energy next level, then at Level 25, you'll get +5 for a total of 33! I'll make a player level wikia page here someday, if one doesn't already exist. Ok, found a work-in-progress one: Summoner Level. Luxionmk2 (talk) 09:21, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Comments We should implement a Comments section at the bottom of every unit. So people can discuss the Champion; Uses, Pros, Cons, etc.... Torpere (talk) 21:40, February 9, 2014 (UTC)Torpere Spam in the comment section I just started browsing this wiki, and the first thing I saw was the spam at the bottom of the introduction page. All it was was people advertising their friend codes to get metal gods. It really annoys me that something like that is being abused the way it is. Could it be removed or something? Thanks! Goclonefilms (talk) 01:46, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I agree with you so much - Kodachi★Zero 05:05, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :Nothing else we could do other than removing the Facebook Comments. StandNThrow (talk) 16:23, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Brilliant... Now instead of taking up a few inches in the comments section every single blog post is the fricken "FREE METAL GOD" carp. As soon as an *actual* blog is posted it's buried under 10 ads in an hour! Brave Burst Level How do I level my monsters 'Brave Burst' level? I don't understand how, please help. You can level up Brave Burst by fusing the unit with other units that have the same brave burst type, there are three types: Offense, Buff, and Healing. You can look in this wiki for reference. - Kodachi★Zero 05:01, March 5, 2014 (UTC) User Id Spam and other Suggestions I'll start off by saying that the amount of spam on this wiki is atrocious. User IDs spam can be found at every page where user comments are allowed and plagues the wiki severely. Are there any moderators/admins maintaining this wiki at all? There should be a page set-up specifically for User ID/Metal God referral only. Users/Visitors that post referral codes anywhere else other than that page should be blocked/banned. Commenting with Facebook should be done away with and should be replaced with Wikia's native comment section. This way, other wikia contributors can help to delete and remove spam comments. An individual comment section for each unit would be good for contributors to ask unit-specific questions (where can I farm this unit? etc.) and will be helpful to other players. Do correct me / add on to what I've posted. Hope to see the wikia being tidied of spam ASAP. 14:11, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I usually try to delete or erase the ID spam posts I see but they come very quickly. RageMuffinn (talk) 05:21, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Facebook Comments have been removed accordingly. StandNThrow (talk) 16:24, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Trading It would be great if trading was added to the game, don't you agree? Re: Trading :I doubt that would happen, as it would open a third market that BF cannot control, and possibly more exploits to funnel "good" units obtained with free gems to other accounts. In fact, I don't want to see that happen. :Luxionmk2 (talk) 00:37, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :Yes I too was just thinking about that yesterday. A system to where friends can help friends I.e. I have been trying to get a fire idol for about a month now, and I still have yet to get one. My friend that I brought to the game (who plays it more than me now) has already manage to catch 15 of them. I will gladly trade him a character of choice for just one of those idols. :I'm going to have to agree with Luxionmk2 on this one, it would really open up a way for players to profit from this game, and I don't want that to happen either. - Kodachi★Zero (talk) 07:28, March 14, 2014 (UTC) (Kodachi) ::Trading will damage the game. StandNThrow (talk) 16:16, April 22, 2014 (UTC) How do you catch him? Does anybody know a way of getting the characters from the by-monthly dungeons? I've tried catching this lightning guy like 10 times and he just doesn't want to get caught!!! I'm starting to feel like I'm wasting time and resources. Also, if anyone knows how to level up the brave burst I would really appreciate it, 2 of my guys are max rank and I can't get through the first level of the 3rd word unless I level them up, and giving their brave bursts a boost seems like it would help. Suggestions Hi guys I like Brave Frontier but I feel like some things are missing. I wish they added audio for each unit when they attack, die, use brave bursts, and get revived. I also hope they add more pixels to enhance the graphics. What do you guys think? More Categories I'm considering adding categories for in-game groups, such as the "Six Heroes", the "Elemental Heroes", and the "Legendary Heroes". Does anyone agree? - Kodachi★Zero 07:53, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :What are the units that are classified as the above mentioned groups respectively? As far as I know, all units are classified under the number of stars they are in. StandNThrow (talk) 16:17, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Restart Game My freind wants to restart the game. Does anyone know how? 20:09, March 4, 2014 (UTC)Twistedninja42 Here, you can look at this post - Kodachi★Zero 03:59, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Server Maintenance Why? :New content, including a new map and new units! Luxionmk2 (talk) 00:18, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Selling I can't seem to sell any of my units. I sell them but then after I click to a different tab the money goes back to normal and the units are back. I can't even level up my units cause I'm broke. And I can't get new units cuz I have no space. When are they gonna fix this?? You have to delete and reinstall the app. - Kodachi★Zero (talk) 23:57, March 11, 2014 (UTC) How do I start a new game How do I start a new game Idols in Saint Lamia OKAY! As the Title suggests, I really want to get my hands on some Idols. One thing I want is my uber buff Head Thief Leon to evolve. I need that Fire idol in St.Lamia! But first! Is it even possible to get it there??? It says it is here, but has anyone actually gotten it from there? ANSWER: Yes, St. Lamia is the other way to get some elemental idols, after the weekly events on Tuesday Dungeon, ENCHANTED PARADISE. Problem is: idol is hard to catch, you might meet up to 20 Fire Idol and catch nothing in either place (Vortex dungeon or St. Lamia). Patience and luck seems play factor here. You will get the idol eventually. Time Zone? Anyone know what time zone the game is in? Maybe it would be a useful thing to add to the wiki with maybe a real-time counter? - 04:53, March 26, 2014 (UTC)proflol The time zone in game is in PST (Pacific Standard Time). - Kodachi★Zero (talk • ) 10:47, March 26, 2014 (UTC) (Zero) :Timezone for the game is in PST; UTC-8. Count from here. StandNThrow (talk) 16:18, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Cannot find Info I was playing the game on my I-pod for 5 day's. But now it tells me that it cannot find my info. Anyone have any idea's on how to fix this? - 08:54, March 30, 2014 (UTC) It will most likely be fixed if you delete and reinstall the game. - Kodachi★Zero (talk • ) 02:15, March 31, 2014 (UTC) (Kodachi) Will there be a place to post user Id's for people to get referral Medal Gods? I understand that some people don't like seeing the "spam" referral id's but (in my opinion it's not to difficult to just scroll past them) most people don't have a friend that has referred them to the game. I didn't even know about it myself until I came to the wiki site and saw the "spam".' It's hard enough to level up UNITS so a medal god or 2 can help tremendously.' I know you can get a key for the medal parade in the vortex from the summoners office in the capital every so often but even then, unless you have a bunch of gems to replenish your energy you can only run through the dungeon 3, maybe 4 times tops each time in the 1 hour it gives you. So I ask, will there be a designated place and will New players be able to find it without knowing to look for it? 01:13, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :I'm afraid not. It's getting too atrocious and annoying to leave the comments page there. Perhaps you can try the forums. StandNThrow (talk) :Thanks for the response. What I'm suggesting though isn't comments. I'm talking about having a specific *page* designated for the ID's. If there were a visible link on the main page, such as a banner that let new players know to look there, it would most likely take the majority of the traffic of that nature away from the blog posts and other legit pages. That way people have a way to get their IDs out there and for the most part keep the blogs and comments sections spam free. Know what I mean? Problems with this game after a few months playing it Guys having problems what happens if i uninstall this game will i have to start all over again? like when I try to install it because i'm getting alot of errors here i checked everything on my tablet... but everything is fine the spaces and memory except brave frontier 'Unexpected error had occured' Not if you linked your account to facebook, or remember your ID and request support to GUMI - Kodachi★Zero (talk • ) 11:13, April 11, 2014 (UTC) (Kodachi) Need help for my Brave Frontier How long does the update take in google play? Ive beenw aiting for more than 1 hour and nothing is happening atm for my own tablet. :This depends on how fast Google Play pushed the updated .apk to the Play Store. StandNThrow (talk) 16:20, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Little Help can u still lv up bb skill when your unit lv is max? :Yes, definitely. StandNThrow (talk) 16:20, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Its cheaper if you max it first then try to max it when its around level 20+ . So some people don't bother trying to max BBs until they get to level 80/100. Level13Waffle (talk) 02:01, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :That answer was confusing to me and didn't make much sense (to me anyway) because of the wording and not knowing what it was talking about till I found out through experience so I'm gonna word it a different way for others that may not get it like I didn't.... :... It's cheaper to work on leveling up the Brave Burst *after* you have reached the max level for the unit because when fusing units the cost is based on the level of the 2 units you are fusing together. When a unit is at MAX LVL it basically costs the same as a level 1 with that many stars. You are best off price wise to reach level 80/80 for a 5 star or level 100/100 for a 6 star. And it doesn't pay to work on the BB for a unit if you are still going to evolve it at some point because they will have to start all over. :Thank ya very much! (talk) 14:19, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Header navigation How do you include Palmyna into the Quests header? There is no edit button for that. StandNThrow (talk) 16:14, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Archiving talk page There should be an archive for the talk page, just like Wikipedia as it going to get too long. StandNThrow (talk) 16:21, April 22, 2014 (UTC) downloading game hello, i want to ask, it's been a month, my game ask me to downloading, its happen like 2-3 times a week, is there something wrong with this game? i'm playing from iOs. is there any other than me who experience the same? thanks a little help just starting the game i choose the water lady for starting is she any good at max level with the regen i mean or should i chooose someone else? basically whos the most beastly starter?? AND WHOEVER EDITS POSTS FORTHEMSELVS START UR OWN BRAH Kamcorder Troubles I have an iPad 2. I decided to make a Kamcorder account. I put in my username, Arceushera and the other stuff and tapped submit. It said "Please choose another username." I saw the loading circle next to my username. I waited thirty seconds and tried again. Same result. I tried a different username. Same Thing. Having enough of this, I made a complete account on Kamcorder.com and went to BF and tried logging in. Nothing. Any help?